Á sempre musica nos nossos momentos
by Joana Duarte
Summary: Drabble de musicas com varios casais de HP. Joana & Scorpius; Harry & Ginny; Cold e Lily; James e Carina; Rose e Albus; Hermione e Ron; etc...
1. Love Story

_**Love Story – Joana & Scorpius**_

_We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts_

**Era de noite eu estava sentada no banco do jardim a ver as estrelas.**

_I'm standing there  
On a balcony, in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns_

**Ele apareceu a minha frente a sorrir com o cabelo todo despenteado. Eu sorri para ele**

See you make your way  
Through the crowd  
_And say hello  
_

**- Olá – Disse-me ele sentando-se ao meu lado**

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles_

**Ele aproximou-se de mim devagar e beijou-me. Mas o meu pai apareceu furioso**_**.  
**_

_And my daddy said  
Stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all  
There's left to do is run_

**- EU MATO-TE MALFOY SE TU TE APROXIMAS MAIS DA MINHA FILHA! – Grita o meu pai. **

**- Por favor Scorpius não me deixes! – Disse abraçando-o. Mas o meu pai puxou-me. Eu afastei-me do meu pai e corri para casa a chorar. Eu não queria que ele fosse eu gostava mesmo dele como nunca havia gostado.**

_You'll be the prince  
And I'll be the princess  
_

**- Vais ver um dia estaremos juntos. Tu, a minha princesa e eu, o teu príncipe… - Disse-me ele abraçando-me**

_It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

**Naquela noite decidimos fugir. Eu sai de casa devagar e fui para o jardim. Tu estavas la quieto a minha espera sem fazer barulho. Demos as mãos e fechamos os olhos**

_Cause you were Romeo  
I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said  
Stay away from Juliet_

__**Mas o meu pai apareceu outra vez e disse o mesmo. Para tu te afastares de mim…**

_But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me  
_

**- Por favor Scorpius!**

_Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all  
There's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince  
And I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real_

_Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

**- Temo-nos um ao outro, por favor Scorpius não desistas! Não desistas de mim! – Disse eu quase a chorar**

**- O nosso amor pode ser complicado mas eu nunca desistiria de ti - Disse ele beijando-me**

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
_

**Nunca mais aparecias, fiquei com medo de que o meu pai te tivesse apanhado ou que….simplesmente tivesses desistido de mim…**

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come_

_Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
_

**- Por favor Scorpius eu já não aguento mais! Eu quero te ao meu lado! Sem medos! Só tu e eu! Já esperei demasiado tempo!**

_He knelt to the ground  
And pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

**- Casa comigo Joana! Eu prometo-te que nunca mais saio do teu lado! Nunca! vamos ser só nós dois e 3 pestinhas a correr pela casa! – Disse ele pegando na minha mão. Eu sorri e beijei-o.**

**- Isso é um sim? – Perguntou-me ele receoso**

**- Sim, eu caso contigo Scorpius. – Ele abraçou-me e pôs-me o anel no dedo**

_Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you_

_**Fim**_

**Musica da Taylor Swift**

**Joana Black Potter e Scorpius Malfoy – Personagens de Geração Potter I**


	2. Baby blue eyes

Baby Blue Eyes – James e Carina

**Sim eu sabia que era maluco, e que provavelmente ela ia me bater ou o Cold ia… Mas um homem tem de tentar certo? Respiro fundo e vou para ao pe da varanda dela com a minha irmã de viola na mão. Respiro fundo e começo a cantar:**

_My eyes are no good, blind without her_  
_The way she moves I'd never doubt her_

**Vejo ela ir para a varanda e olhar para mim completamente chocada.**

_When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_

**Sorrio ao me lembrar das últimas noites. Sempre a sonhar com ela, com o sorriso dela, o cheiro dela, o corpo dela. **

She's a doll, a catch, a winner  
I'm in love  
And no beginner could ever grasp or understand  
Just what she means

**Poucas pessoas a entendem, claro que ela é popular e tudo mais mas por mais estranho que pareça ela sempre se distancia.**

_Baby, baby blue eyes__  
__Stay with me by my side_

_Eu aponto para o meu lado e vejo-a revirar os olhos._

___Till the morning__  
__Through the night__  
__Oh baby, stand here holding my sides_

**Fecho os punhos e os olhos**

___Close your baby blue eyes__  
__Every moment feels right__  
__And I may feel like a fool__  
__But I'm the only one dancing with you___

_I drive her home when she can't stand__  
_

_**Lembrei-me agora num dia em que eu nos fomos a uma festa na casa do Teddy, A Joana e o Scorpius tinham ainda la ficado e o Albus tinha ido por a Rose a casa. **_

_I'd like to think I'm a better man__  
__For not letting her do what she's been known to do__  
__She wears heels and she always falls__  
__I let her think she's a know-it-all__  
__But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right__  
__My eyes don't believe her__  
__But my heart swears by her__  
_

_**Eu não acreditei quando ela disse que gostava de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo o meu coração… nem sem bem explicar…. parece que aqueceu todo e senti uma alegria anormal…**_

_Baby, baby blue eyes__  
__Stay with me by my side__  
__Till the morning__  
__Through the night__  
__(Can't get you out of my mind)__  
__Oh baby, stand here holding my sides__  
__Close your baby blue eyes__  
__Every moment feels right__  
_

**E quando senti os teus lábios pela 1ª vez…. Oh meu merlin eu posso dizer que fui ao céu e voltei…. UOU isto saio mesmo a gay….**

_And I may feel like a fool_

**Vejo ela descer ate mim e dou-lhe um sorriso sincero **

___But I'm the only one dancing with you__  
__(Can't get you out of my mind)___

_I swear I've been there__  
__I swear I've done that__  
__I'll do whatever it takes__  
__Just to see those__  
_

**Posso ter tido muitas namoradas….muitos casos, mas sempre pensava em ti… esses olhos azuis fortes….esse cabelo loiro….esse teu cheiro a jasmim... Esse olhar que parece que me penetra….Tu deixas-me maluco rapariga!**

___Baby, baby blue eyes__  
__Stay with me by my side__  
__Till the morning__  
__Through the night__  
__(Can't get you out of my mind)__  
__Oh baby, stand here holding my sides__  
_

**Ela aproxima-se de mim e abraça-me pelo pescoço. Eu engolo seco e a minha voz começa a sair rouca.**

**Ouço a minha irmã a rir.**

_Close your baby blue eyes__  
__Every moment feels right__  
__And I may feel like a fool__  
__But I'm the only one dancing with those___

_Baby, baby blue eyes__  
__Stay with me by my side__  
__Till the morning__  
__Through the night__  
__(Can't get you out of my mind)__  
__Oh baby, stand here holding my sides__  
__Closing your eyes__  
__Every moment feels right__  
_

**Ela encosta a cabeça ao meu ombro e eu sorrio.**

___My eyes are no good, blind without her__  
__The way she moves I'd never doubt her__  
__When she talks she some how creeps into my dreams___

**- E é isso que eu queria te dizer…. Tu entras nos meus sonhos a toda a hora – Digo-lhe ao ouvido**

**- Também te amo James – Diz ela me beijando**

**Ai senti aquele calor bom a invadir-me o corpo. O cheiro dela a invadir-me a mente. Ela a invadir-me os sonhos….**

_**Fim….**_

_**Baby Blue Eyes – A rocket to the moon**_

_**James Sirius Potter & Carina Malfoy - Personagens da Geração Potter I**_

_**N/A: **_

_**Bel Black Potter Malfoy**__**: **__**Oh my good! OH MY FUCKING GOOD! Sabes que eu ia caindo da cadeira quando li o teu comentário? Opa agora a serio, nem sabes o que eu senti quando li aquilo, tipo sei la explicar! Opa obrigada obrigada mesmo…. beijinhos.**_

_**próximo casal: Não sei bem…. Talvez o Cold e a lily ou harry e ginny não sei o meu cérebro e que decide…..**_


End file.
